custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Mud Pie Accident (SuperMalechi's version)
Season 1 (June 1, 1992 - Feburary 16, 1993) #Barney Makes Different Movies (June 22, 1992) #Barney's Purple Fun! (June 24, 1992) #Barney's Summer Activity Fun! (June 27, 1992) #Barney's Fun with Trying New Things (July 5, 1992) #Barney's Takes Adventures! (1992) (July 9, 1992) #It's Showtime! (1992) (July 9, 1992) #Barney's Imaginary Bus Adventure (July 12, 1992) #Let's Make Pictures with Barney! (July 12, 1992) #On The Move With Barney (1992) (July 14, 1992) #Barney's Best Memories (July 21, 1992) #Barney's Halloween Adventure! (October 5, 1992) #Barney's Museum Adventure! (November 1, 1992) #Barney's Waiting For Santa (1992) (November 22, 1992) #Barney's Christmas Time (December 5, 1992) #Having Tens of Fun! (1992) (December 8, 1992) #Counting to Ten with Barney! (January 12, 1993) #Barney's Valentine's Day (February 13, 1993) Season 2 (Feburary 18, 1993 - August 30, 1994) #Neighboorhood Fun with Barney! (Feburary 18, 1993) #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure (1993) (Feburary 23, 1993) #Barney's Imaginary Vacation! (Feburary 27, 1993) #BJ's Bike Accident (March 1, 1993) #Barney's Dancing Shoes (March 10, 1993) #Barney's Wiggly Toes (March 13, 1993) #Barney In Outer Space (1993) (March 17, 1993) #School Time (May 14, 1993) #Barney's Imaginary Pretending Fun! (September 10, 1993) #Let's Have Tens with Barney! (November 8, 1993) #Barney Super Singing Circus (1993) (November 13, 1993) #BJ, Luci & The Old Car (November 13, 1993) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Magical Party (November 16, 1993) #Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (November 29, 1993) #Barney's Magic Show (January 12, 1994) #Mr. Tenagain's Big City Bus Ride (Feburary 8, 1994) #The Adventures of Barney, Super Mario, Yoshi & Sesame Street (1994) (Feburary 9, 1994) #Barney's Let's Listen to the Sounds! (Feburary 20, 1994) #Do the Dino Dance! (Feburary 22, 1994) #Sailing to Treasure Island with Barney! (Feburary 23, 1994) #Barney's Takes Adventure! (1994) (Feburary 24, 1994) #Barney's Science Fun! (March 1, 1994) #Barney's A Trip to the Royal Fairy Tale Castle! (March 3, 1994) #Barney's Neighborhood Adventure! (March 8, 1994) #Baby Bop Goes to School (March 8, 1994) #Barney's Dancing Fun! (March 11, 1994) #Barney's Imaginary Trip to Places! (March 13, 1994) #Barney's Big Adventure (March 13, 1994) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (1994) (July 2, 1994) #Barney's Adventure Bus (1994) (July 12, 1994) #Make-Believe Fun with Barney (1994) (July 15, 1994) #Having Tens of Fun! (1994) (July 27, 1994) #Funny Things with Barney! (August 7, 1994) #BJ's New Special Friend (August 30, 1994) Season 3 (October 18, 1994 - November 16, 1997) #Let's Go to Camp WannaRunnaRound (October 18, 1994) #Barney's My Favorite Things (1994) (November 2, 1994) #Barney's Imaginary Adventure Bus (November 4, 1994) #Happy Birthday, Jason! (November 13, 1994) #Barney's Fun with Brother and Sister (December 2, 1994) #Barney's Do Dino Dance Fun! (January 12, 1995) #On The Move with Barney! (1995) (January 15, 1995) #Explore Places with Barney (Feburary 14, 1995) #An Adventure In Make-Believe! (1995) (April 3, 1995) #Numbers! Numbers! (1995) (July 9, 1995) #Barney's A Day at Santa's Workshop (January 13, 1996) #Imitation Carlos (Feburary 26, 1997) #Barney's Alphabet Fun (September 25, 1997) #BJ's Donut Party (October 3, 1997) #Barney's A Splash Party Please! (1997) (October 30, 1997) #Barney's Pretending Fun! (November 8, 1997) #Barney's Bike-Action Fun! (November 11, 1997) #BJ's Baseball Friends (November 12, 1997) Season 4 Pilots (1996-1997) #Barney's Fun-Filled Travel Adventure! (August 24, 1996) #Do The Dino Dance! (1996) (September 1, 1996) #You Can Be Anything! (1996) (September 6, 1996) #Journey to the Center of Robert (September 15, 1996) #Good Day, Good Night (1996) (September 15, 1996) #Barney's Beach Party (1996) (September 15, 1996) #Sailing to the Imaginary Castle (September 18, 1996) #BJ's Superhero Adventure (September 20, 1996) #Barney's Adventure Bus (1996) (September 20, 1996) #Barney's Let's Travel to Germany (September 22, 1996) #Find Out These Sounds with Barney! (September 25, 1996) #Let's Count with Money (TV Special: October 1, 1996, Home Video release: April 3, 1997) #Scrambler Fun with Barney (October 19, 1996) #Make-Believe Fun with Barney! (1998) (October 19, 1996) #Tree-Mendous Trees (1996) (October 23, 1996) #More Barney Safety (November 2, 1996) #Let's Build Together! (1996) (November 2, 1993) #Good Clean Fun! (1996) (November 13, 1996) #Easy Breezy Day! (1996) (November 13, 1996) #Barney's Imagination Beach Adventure (December 3, 1996) #Going Places! (1996) (December 5, 1996) #Barney's Mailman Fun! (December 13, 1996) #The Queen of Make-Believe! (1996) (December 13, 1996) #Barney's Snack Restaurant! (December 22, 1996) #Super BJ World (December 24, 1996) #Barney In Winksterland (Janurary 18, 1997) #I Can Do That! (1997) (March 4, 1997) #Barney All Aboard For Sharing (1997) (March 4, 1997) #Happy Easter With Barney (March 12, 1997) #Barney's Halloween Party (1997) (April 6, 1997) #Snack Time with Barney (May 8, 1998) #Meet BJ! (1997) (April 8, 1997) #More Love to Read with Barney (Primetime Special: April 13, 1997, Home Video release: December 28, 1997) See Also *Custom Barney Live on Stage Shows (SuperMalechi's version) *Custom Barney TV Shows (SuperMalechi's version) *Custom Barney Episodes and Videos (his version) *Custom Barney Movies (SuperMalechi's version) *Custom Barney Video Games (SuperMalechi's version)